falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Here Kitty, Kitty
}} Here Kitty, Kitty is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough As the Sole Survivor enters Vault 81, Ashes (the cat owned by Erin Combes, a young vault resident) runs out of the vault. Upon seeing this, residents of the vault will comment on it, directing the Sole Survivor to speak with Erin if asked about it. Erin may also approach the Sole Survivor. She explains Ashes scratched her and she yelled at him to go away, but she has no idea where he went. If the speech checks are passed when asking for a reward, she'll offer her favorite kickball, her old teddy bear, or, lastly, the heirloom she received from her mother. While not mentioned by her, the initial reward would have been a fusion core, which is more favorable and valuable than all the former options. Ashes can be found east of the vault towards the Chestnut Hillock Reservoir, sitting on the docks, or on the opposite side of the reservoir, near the skeleton in the wheelchair. He may either be killed, which results in failing the quest, or talked to to have him independently walk back to the vault. Once he's back in the vault, talk to Erin again to receive the reward. Quest stages Notes * If the quest Hole in the Wall does not start after meeting all of its requirements, doing this quest has been known to get it to trigger (although this quest itself is not a direct requirement); however, any activity away from Vault 81 for a period of time will trigger the quest. * The player can send Ashes home from up to 60 yards away, by triggering the "Send Home" action through the scope of a scoped weapon. * If the internal door between the elevator and the vault door is closed before Ashes runs through the doorway, Ashes will continue to run into the closed door. After running in place for a few seconds (and potentially clipping into the door), the door will reopen, and Ashes will run through, allowing the quest to continue as normal. * If the player immediately follows Ashes out of the vault and interacts with it (much easier than trying to find it later), the Sole Survivor will still tell Ashes "Erin misses you", even though the Sole Survivor hasn't met Erin yet nor heard her name. Bugs * Sometimes the option to send Ashes home might not show up. One known cause is if patch 1.3 was installed after entering Vault 81, but before starting this quest. ** If you cannot issue the return home command, use the console commands and . These will allow Ashes to be interacted with and the quest to be completed normally. ** Alternatively, if you have changed the default key for the "Action" command, changing it back to "E" temporarily will sometimes allow you to send Ashes home. ** If neither of these work, use the console command . This should advance the quest to "Talk to Erin", and make Ashes run home. ** The quest can be completed by reverting to a previous version of the game. This requires disconnecting your console from the network and installing Fallout 4 from a disc without allowing installation of patch 1.3. * When you get Ashes home and talk to Erin, she may only say generic dialogue and not reward you. * Hearing about the quest from a NPC after accepting the quest from Erin will result in the quest telling you that you need to speak to Erin, marking her as the quest objective resulting in her only responding as though you had spoken to her and the cat not appearing at the dock. ** It is possible to fix this bug by using the console commands and , then speaking to Erin. Another possible fix is to use , and while in the Vault. Ashes will try to return to Chestnut Hillock Reservoir, and one can then use . The player should tell Ashes to go home, and he will run to Erin, completing the quest. ** Another option is when you return Ashes, stand there and let Erin talk to Ashes, then after she finishes talking the quest might be completed. * Ashes may not appear next to Erin when returned even though she talks to it normally and the quest is marked as complete. * Even if all three speech checks are passed for the maximum reward, only the teddy bear will be rewarded at the end of the quest. * It is sometimes possible to send Ashes home from a great distance while aiming through a scope. Category:Fallout 4 side quests es:Gatito, gatito pl:Kici, kici pt:Xaninho, Xaninho ru:Кис-кис-кис uk:Киць-киць-киць zh:小貓，小貓到這兒來